


Quiet On Set

by Cornflower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attack on Titan Live action, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Famous Levi, Forbidden Love, Hollywood AU, Humor, Innocent Eren, Levi's a tease, M/M, Multi, Ratings may change, Sexual Tension, celebrity gossip, lots of fluff, past eren/annie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower/pseuds/Cornflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Attack on Titan had originally been a best selling novel and Eren's lifetime inspiration. </p><p>When it's announced that his childhood obsession will be made into a Live Action TV Series and is holding auditions for the cast, Eren and his friends jump at the chance.</p><p>The only problem is that he's a complete nobody, and although it's always been his dream to be the face of AoT's protagonist, he's just a rookie.</p><p>It only gets worse when America's sexiest actor of the decade Levi Ackerman is cast a supporting role, and won't get off Eren's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who the Hell is Levi Ackerman?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ereri fanfic!
> 
> This is literally my one and only OTP I ship Eren and Levi so hard. (^ ^)  
> Positive comments would be greatly appreciated!  
> I'm very new to writing and have no idea what I'm doing so if someone out there is enjoying what I'm writing, I'd be truly grateful! I have no beta so sorry for the spelling and grammar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inseparable trio and some Levi towards the end!

 

 

Intro:

 

After quitting school to get his acting diploma, only to end up working a dead end office job, Eren finally has his chance -- the audition of a life time.

 

Ever since childhood, Eren along with his best friends Mikasa and Armin have been _obsessed_ with the novel Attack on Titan. The book had inspired them to dream big, and fight for the freedom Eren has always yearned for.

 

You see, after Eren's mother had died of illness, his father had skipped town, leaving no trace of his whereabouts. He had taken all of his belongings, only leaving behind their house and the massive debt he had accumulated through gambling. Of course the task has been handed to _Eren_  to pay it all off.

 

With a normal job it would take a lifetime to pay off that bastards debt, and having to live off minimum wage as a high schooler, he had to work countless hours a week in order to pay the house mortgage. Eren wouldn't _dare_ stoop low enough to borrow money from Mikasa or Armin. They've had it hard enough, considering that they both grew up in single income families.

 

Failing school, Eren felt trapped having to deal with his fathers bad choices, so eventually he decided to throw his past behind him and start anew. Eren sold his fathers house and used the money he gained to enroll in acting school alongside Mikasa and Armin. Hard work and determination considerably improved his skills and although he managed to graduate ranking _fifth_ in his class, he's had no luck in show business since.

 

But now his luck has _changed_.

 

A month ago, _TITAN STUDIOS_  had announced that they plan on making the _very_ novel that sparked Eren's dreams come alive in the form of a live action TV series. Auditions are being held in Hollywood for the cast, which is far from their little town in Pennsylvania.

 

Let's face it. The three of them have little to  _no_ acting experience, and can hardly afford a decent outfit for the audition let alone three plane tickets.

 

But when has anything ever stopped _Eren Jaeger_?

 

Spending all of Eren's cash is definitely worth the chance to be the face of his fictional role model; The male protagonist in Attack on Titan.

 

Putting his sob story aside, the odds may be small, but Eren's determination--in other words, his tendency to be a _suicidal bastard_ brings this story to life.

 

 

***

 

 

After getting off the plane and trying to get some rest at a random no star motel, Eren was woken with a pillow to the face.

"What the hell Mikasa!" He managed to cry out, as he groggily rubbed the spot she had hit him over the head. Eren doesn't know where she got that goddamn violence from -- oh wait. That would be from his influence.

 

 _"The personal alarm clock that beats you awake. Not available in stores."_ Armin (being the smart-ass he always is,) recited with a smug look on his face, his bright blue eyes wide awake. Fuck morning people.

 

"Yeah, well I want a refund. I can't risk getting injured on the _day of the audition_." Eren stressed as he stretched his toned arms over his head. For Eren, waking up is a very slow process.

 

"I hit you with a _pillow_." Mikasa deadpanned as she sighed deeply.

 

"Well if I remember correctly, you once knocked Armin over giving him a pat on the back." Mikasa's a monster and she knows it.

 

Armin sputtered as he ridiculed, "Well thanks a lot Eren! Now I feel like a total dork!"

 

"You _are_ a total dork." Eren and Mikasa retorted in unison.

 

***

 

Eventually, Eren had gotten out of bed and made his way to the motels cramped (and hella dirty) bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth, but couldn't help his thoughts run wild in the process.

 

What the three of them have always found strange, is their uncanny resemblance to the main characters described in Attack on Titan. Armin's appearance and high intelligence makes him perfect to play the part of the protagonists best friend, who on multiple occasions had saved the main protagonist in situations of turmoil.

 

Just like the female heroine, Mikasa is of Asian decent, and they both share the same impassive expression the author describes in the story. Both Mikasa and the female protagonist are not to be messed with -- they would do anything in order to protect their family and friends.

 

Finally, the main character of the story had been portrayed to have features almost identical to Eren's, with messy locks of chestnut brown hair and lightly bronzed skin. What's especially peculiar about the two is their most distinct feature -- their huge exotic eyes. Just as described in the book, Eren's eyes are a Caribbean blue melded with a bright forest green, although his passport classifies them as green. Most importantly, Eren sees himself when the author describes the main character as iron willed and hard working. In the book, the anger towards the titans after his mothers death had driven the protagonists ambitions had given him purpose. They may live in different worlds, but Eren is sure that if his mothers death had someone to blame, he would've reacted the same way.

 

All in all, just like the trio in Attack on Titan, the three friends are just like family -- the love they feel for each other is much deeper than ties of blood, and that will never change. Mikasa won't ever stop babying Eren no matter how much he complains, and although they no longer have to worry about bullys, Eren will always protect Armin, no matter how reckless he have to be in order to do so.

 

Lost in his train of thought, Eren didn't even notice he had been brushing his teeth for over ten minutes.

 

_'Well, at least that deals with my morning breath.'_

 

***

 

Once they arrived at the studio, and Armin had parked the rented Corolla at the edge of the parking lot, Eren tried to keep his cool as the three made their way to the buildings back entrance.

 

Mikasa looked stunning in her new [LBD](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-set/BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFmRQTjRybXFYNEJHOXBaNFk0LW9fdlEAAAACaWQKAWUAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg) (which Mikasa said stood for 'Little Black Dress'.) She had applied make up -- Eren could tell because of the rosy tinge of her lips. She didn't even need any; Mikasa is naturally beautiful, but she still looked amazing.

 

Armin looked [preppy ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/22/9c/c0/229cc078be51c174dd585ab12b1562e3.jpg)as always wearing a baby blue sweater vest over a white collar neck shirt which he paired with some khakis. His hair was tied back into a low ponytail, keeping his long blonde locks out his large blue eyes.

 

All was well until Eren stopped dead in his tracks, having saw the man or should he say _horse_ standing in front of the buildings entrance.

 

_Jean Fucking Kirstein._

 

He was in Eren's acting school and if he remembers correctly, he was a complete douche. Jean thinks he's such a catch just cause he's loaded. _'Ha! well laugh at this Jean. Your nose is fake and everyone nose it._ '

(Get the pun? Yeah sorry I'm an idiot.)

 

 

After mentally strangling Jean for a good two minutes, Eren strutted up to him in his new combat boots -- yes combat boots, because Eren's dream is to become a soldier and kill all the titans! He gave Jean his meanest glare and spoke lowly,

 

"The hell are you doing here." The two locked eyes and Jean brought out one of his signature shit eating grins, replying in a mocking tone,

 

"Fancy meeting you here _Jaegar_. Finally plan on putting that acting diploma of yours to _actual_ use? Last time I checked you have practically no acting background, so if your auditioning for the role of the protagonist, dream on. That part is already mine."

 

Eren was already getting a headache.

 

"I really doubt being an extra in a fucking hemorrhoids commercial counts as acting experience. The director doesn't have time to deal with some horny farm animal so go neigh somewhere else horse face." Eren snarled in response.

 

Jean's face contorted from confusion, to pure irritation as he replied,

 

"Ok, why the fuck do people keep calling me a horse!? I'm drop dead gorgeous and everyone knows it."

 

Eren would've laughed at how gay that sounded if he wasn't enraged by Jean's presence. He settled with rolling his eyes so far it actually hurt as he retorted,

 

"It doesn't count if your whole face is fucking plastic."

 

Jean clenched his hand into fists, and as Eren was about to throw the first punch, he heard a high pitched screech coming from behind them. The group turned their heads to find a tall, red haired girl pattering towards them with a short boy sporting a buzz cut not far behind. Out of breath, the girl panted as she squealed,

 

"LEVI ACKERMAN IS _HERE_!"

 

In the midst of his confusion, Eren turned to face his friends (and Jean) to find that their mouths hung agape -- their eyes were practically popping out of their heads, and in the first time in ages, Mikasa was actually grinning,

 

"Do you mean _the_ Levi Ackerman?" She asked, her voice a disturbingly higher pitch than usual. The red head nodded with excitement. Eren furrowing his brows and asked,

 

"Who the hell is Levi Ackerman?"

 

Everyone shot their gaze towards him, looking disgusted as if Eren had just a killed their fucking puppy. They really need to calm down.

 

"Jaegar, I know your an idiot, but you can't be that fucking _stupid_." Jean spat in a venomous tone. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

_'Well thanks a lot traitors.'_

 

"He's known as the hottest actor of our century! He's practically a sex god." The red-head drooled, turning on her heels to make a dash towards the rather large crowd of people surrounding a sleek, black limousine. When did the hell did that get there? Buzz cut finally spoke up and asked,

 

"Why is someone so famous at our audition anyway?"

 

Eren was startled by a husky but feminine voice behind him as she drawled out,

 

"You guys donno? Levi Ackerman was asked to co-star in AoT." Eren turned to face a tall, dark haired girl with freckles spotted evenly throughout her face.

 

Okay, now Eren was freaking out. He doesn't care how mother fucking famous _Levi Ackerman_ is because _he_  is getting the lead role. Eren hardly noticed the petite blonde behind him when he asked in a panicked tone,

 

"He's not the male protagonist is he!? I need that part!" Smooth Eren. Now he just sounded desperate. In the gist of his terror, Jean shrugged as he replied,

 

"If I had the opportunity to work with him, I'd give up the main role any day."

 

Furious, Eren was about to contort a comeback when he was cut off,

 

"Actually, we've been told that Levi Ackerman has been casted for the role _'Humanities Strongest.'_ " Said the small blonde girl in a cheerful tone. Relieved with the news, Eren bit my lip in thought. As a child, _Humanities Strongest_ was Eren's first and _last_ man-crush -- yes straight men can _have_ man crushes. The books author had described him as heroic and trustworthy; Always putting his comrades ahead of himself, and never throwing away his sense of humanity. If the director wanted Levi Ackerman to play such an incredible character, he couldn't be that bad a person right?

 

While everyone followed Sasha, making their way to the limousine, Eren stayed behind by the buildings back entrance. Being born with an incredibly short attention span, he had managed to zone out long enough not to notice America's heartthrob step out of the limo. The man was heading straight in his direction, and by the time Eren had brought himself back to reality it was too late to avoid being noticed.

 

Eren knew that Jean isn't drop dead gorgeous, but this man sure was. He walked in confidence, his ebony hair contrasting perfectly against his pale skin. He [wore](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-iaU_1yipPgE/T97Ey67ieiI/AAAAAAAAADQ/F93f_4x9fEg/s1600/Black+Blazer.jpg) a slick black blazer over a sheer white V-neck, matched with a pair of skin tight dark wash jeans. Eren couldn't help but stare at each curve and slope of his chiseled body which were visible through his clothes.

 

He looked like a model off one of those hot and heavy cologne commercials --only better. As Eren watched him in awe, he flashed his fans a smoldering smile, both men and women screaming manically.

Yeah that snapped Eren out of it. What a tease.

Once he reached the doors that stood beside Eren -- the celebrities body turned towards the entrance, the mans face had conjured into a look of utter annoyance.

Out of ear shot from his adoring fans, Eren heard the man sigh in irritation,

"Will they just shut the _fuck_ up." He spat as his expression contorted into a deep and menacing scowl.

 

 _'Wow. Not such a heart throb after all is he.'_  Eren was obviously amused. That is, until he noticed that said man was staring straight at him, eyes glaring daggers as aggressively drawled out,

 

"Mind repeating that fucking brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better I promise!
> 
> for the first few chapters I'm kinda trying to get a feel for this fic so please stay with me.
> 
> I'll also try my best not to start writing my chapters at fucking 2am ugghh I'm awful.


	2. The Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's an asshole.
> 
>  
> 
> Hanji and Captain Eyebrows are brought into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's when the plot starts to really get going!
> 
> Basically Eren can't stand Levi, and Eren is a surprisingly good actor.
> 
> Mostly character development on Eren's part, but I'm planning some great interaction with other characters in the future.
> 
> Don't worry, that includes ereri!
> 
> Let me know if you want their relationship to be more hot or fluffy!

"Mind repeating that fucking brat."

 

Eren froze in shock, dazed by the mans vulgarity. Levi Ackerman's stormy grey eyes bore into his -- his icy stare sending automatic shivers down Eren's spine.

 

_'Please tell me I did not just insult the most famous man in the country out loud.'_

 

Shit.

 

As Eren's eyes widened in realization, the man pinched the bridge of his nose, pointing his free hand in direction of the crowd.

 

"Fans are supposed to stay behind the line kid. I'm really not in the mood to get felt up by some horny brat." He deadpanned.

 

Eren gave him a double take. The nerve of this bastard. How confident could a guy be!? Eren had never seen or  _heard of_ Levi Ackerman five minutes ago, and now the very man was accusing him of getting too far in his personal space! The only reason he was even over here in the first place was to avoid the very mans presence. Well by now Eren was sure it's obvious that the universe hates him, and Karma was getting him back for all those times he had secretly watched porn on Armin's laptop. ' _Sorry man, but your picture quality is fucking HD.'_

 

In the brink of his anger, Eren dryly retorted,

 

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a fucking fan."

 

He would've laughed at the celebrity's lethal expression if he wasn't completely screwed. The guy was utterly furious, and looked angry enough to punch a wall (knocking the very wall over in the process,) if not Eren's face.

 

He was about to make a run for it when the man suddenly grabbed Eren's hand and shook it with a painfully firm grip. He pulled a sharpie from his back pocket, and roughly scribbled onto a notepad he had handy with him. He tore out a page now tainted with his scratchy writing, handing Eren what looked like an autograph. The crowd behind them cheered wildly as he gave the boys hair a quick ruffle, throwing his fans a seductive wink paired with his go-to fake smile as he took his leave.

 

After a moment of confusion, realization struck him.

 

_He was just making himself look good in front of his clueless fans!_

 

Watching the door close behind him, Eren caught a glimpse of the man lathering his hands with a generous amount of hand sanitizer.

 

_What a prick._

 

Clenching his fists, Eren fled the scene, swiftly making my way towards Armin's rental car. He fumbled with the key, and jerked the passenger door open, flopping down onto one of the leather seats. Trying to calm his temper, he threw his head in his hands.

 

"Goddammit." 

 

Eren took out the crumpled paper and was about to tear it to shreds when he caught sight of what was on it. The bastard had _not_ written an autograph, but the words _f_ _uck you_ in capitals.

 

_'Well I guess now I know the feelings are mutual.'_

 

***

 

Once the _auditionees_ had all entered the building, the group was greeted by a pretty girl with Strawberry blonde hair.

 

"Hi! My name is Petra Ral. I'm guessing you're for the Attack On Titan casting audition?"

 

 

They all nodded out heads in confirmation. Eren felt his stomach churn. He had never felt this nervous before. Petra smiled cheerfully as she gestured them to follow her down the wide hallway.

 

 

"Well, if you have not yet been informed, auditions have already been held for the adults on the show. I've actually been casted to be apart of Humanity's Strongest's personal squad -- well before they die that is. I was asked to come find you all."

 

Eren felt relief wash over him. Petra seemed really nice. At least not all the actors on the show were complete assholes. He feel bad she has to act with that egotistical douche _Levi Ackerman_.

 

Shortly, they arrived at a rather large studio. Petra took her leave and a tall and rather muscle-bound man stood in front of them. Although his resemblance with Captain America was slightly disturbing, he looked like the kind of man that would be wildly popular with the ladies.

 

"Hello, my name is Erwin Smith and I will be directing the production Attack On Titan. What I _hope_ to get out of this audition, are a group of actors suitable to be cast in the 104th squad. That would include the three protagonists and a majority of the main supporting actors."

 

Eren turned to face the rest of the lot and noticed that many of the other actors looked at least a few years older than him, even if he disregards his unusually childish features. As Erwin continued his introduction, Eren marveled in curiosity at what roles the other actors planned to audition for.

 

 

***

 

 

Erwin had told them all that he is not only directing Attack On Titan, but was also cast to play the Commander of the Survey Corps. Now that Eren thought about it, he _is_ perfect for the role. He also announced that it was official that Levi Ackerman would be playing 'Humanities Strongest,' and although he was not available to watch the auditions, his manager who is also apart of the cast would be here to keep him up to date.

 

 _Yeah right_. Eren bet he was just getting drunk in his dressing room or some shit.

 

Taking a seat on one of the chairs outside the studio, Eren waited for his turn to audition, and was startled by a high pitched cackle. He jerked his head to his right to see the source of the sound came from a hyper looking women with a frighteningly manic grin plastered on her face. Her dark auburn hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, and her glasses - or rather goggles - really complimented her sloppy appearance. As she made her way towards him she questioned Eren loudly,

 

"Are you Eren Jaeger!?"

 

He gave her a quick nod, and watched as her face lit with elation,

 

"My name is Hanji and I'm Levi's manager. Oh my god you are such a _cutie_! Erwin's gonna love you. Wow, and your _eyes_! Just how I imagined the protagonist while reading the book!"

 

Eren had heard Levi's name slip pass her lips as she mumbled to herself incoherently, But was unable to catch what she has said. That put aside, he thanked her sheepishly as she grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled Eren past the studio doors.

 

There, he found Erwin seated at a large table facing a brightly lit set, alongside a group of people the boy suspected to be the judges for his audition.

 

"IT'S FINALLY YOUR TIME TO SHINE! We've already cast Mikasa as the female protagonist. Her performance was more than perfect, _plus_ her beauty really put the icing on the cake! Armin had told me that you'd also be glad to hear that he had gotten the part he wanted. His wits were greatly admired by the crew and really added something to his acting." Hanji said as she nodded to herself energetically.

 

She had pushed Eren so he stood directly at center stage, and Hanji scrambled to take her seat beside Erwin. Eren nervously cleared his throat and mustered the courage to speak,

 

"Um hello... My name is Eren Jaegar... I will be trying out for the role of Attack On Titan's male protagonist."

 

Before Erwin could reply, Hanji cut him off as she squealed,

 

"Oh isn't he just precious! What a cutie! We've _gotta_ cast him Erwin."

 

Said man sighed, then answered Hanji. His voice deep and powerful as he spoke,

 

"He may look the part, but I'm not going to hire just anyone. We've already hired _two_ rookies and that was only because they were exceptionally talented for their age. It's risky enough to even hire amateurs, let alone one as our main protagonist."

 

Hanji pouted, slumping down into her seat as Erwin turned to face Eren,

 

"Your audition will consist of acting out a short scene directly from your script. I will run lines with you, but let's try and keep it short. There are many other talented actors we have not yet evaluated. We will begin whenever you are ready."

 

Eren felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest as he thought to himself in sudden panic,

 

 _'I can't do this. My acting is mediocre and everyone knows it. I wasn't born with talent like Mikasa, and I'm not a genius like Armin. I won't get cast, and I'll have no choice but to waste my life paying off my fathers damn debt!_ '

 

Eren's clammy palms grasped his shirt tightly, trying his best to keep composed. He was about to give up when it finally struck him,

 

_I could do this._

_I was born for this._

_No one could ever relate to this character as much I can, because I knew how it felt to be trapped in a cage, my own freedom taken away from me. The feeling of having to face the fact that as a child, I wasn't strong enough to protect the friends whose lives I held above my own._

 

 

And above all, he could relate to the pain of losing the one he had loved most.

 

_If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, you can't win!_

 

 

Determination fueling his new found confidence, Eren gripped the tightly by his side, not bothering to view its contents. He continued reciting the lines he was born to read, playing the part he was born to play. The fire in Eren's eyes blazed when Erwin read out one of Armin's lines in monotone,

 

"Eren answer me. One step outside the walls and it's a hellish world."

 

Eren's eyes widened in surprise.

 

_So he decided to re-enact this scene?_

 

Eren knew the lines all too well.

 

He imagined Armin in Erwin's place, his bright blue eyes filled with fear and wonder as he continued to question him,

 

"We might die horrible deaths like my mother and father... Why did you want to go out there Eren?"

 

Breathing heavily, Eren could feel his pulse elevating by the minute as he clenched his fists in the midst of his new found adrenaline. His eyes flared with sheer passion -- his vibrant orbs engulfing his audience in a heated rendition as he faced Erwin dead on,

 

"Why did I want to go? That should be obvious...

 

BECAUSE I WAS BORN INTO THIS WORLD!"

 

***

 

Eren's heart rate slowed, and he was left panting from his previous, fervent performance. 

 

"How was I?"

 

In an instant, the examiners faces had changed, their previous expressions of surprise now replaced by looks of awe. Hanji was practically shaking with excitement. Breaking the extended moment of silence Erwin spoke with certainty,

 

"Perfect. Your hired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> It honestly means so much to me!
> 
> Please hit kudos and comment if you like what you read and/or want another chapter. 
> 
> Bookmarking this fic would also be a great way to let me know you plan to keep reading!
> 
> Next chapter has some Levi's POV


	3. Bet On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin make a deal and of course it involves Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> I'm honestly surprised that people are even reading this and I'm so grateful. Btw, this chapter is first person Levi's POV.
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions you have. My tumblr is ereri-abridged

Levi's POV:

 

Fucking Shitty Glasses.

 

It was bad enough that Hanji hadn't told Levi about the photo shoot for the cast on Monday. Why did That eccentric also have to drag him to the studio a full two days early?

 

The screening in Bali last week was exhausting, plus Levi had to sleep with his company's president _again_ in order to void his contract and have permission to even be cast as _Humanities Strongest_. The higher ups in Hollywood vary from greedy cunts and old perverts -- having to fake a clean image while fucking people on a daily basis was already hard enough.

 

"LEVIII. Don't be mad at me!" Hanji wailed, her arms flailing dramatically.

 

That women is so fucking _loud_.

 

"Can you shut up for one damn minute? God you're giving me a headache." Levi grumbled as he rubbed his aching temples with the pads of his fingers.

 

"I'm sorry! It's just that Erwin wanted to properly introduce you to the cast so you wouldn’t end up running in blind without a clue of who you'll be acting with. Maybe you'll even make some friends!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

 

"Yes, because I am such a friendly person." Levi deadpanned -- voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

Hanji may be bat-shit crazy, but the two go way back. She's been Levi's agent for nearly 8 years and had even introduced him to the novel _Attack On Titan._ They were aboard a flight to god knows where and Levi was as bored as hell. He gave the book a chance, but never imagined he would actually like it. In an instant he was hooked.

 

Him and Erwin had crossed paths while the man was co-producing the movie that had brought Levi to fame. He had planned on manipulating Erwin into increasing the cash he'd earn on set, but to Levi's disappointment he was a fucking genius and nothing ever got passed him. He learned that the man was definitely _not_ gay, but Erwin had been impressed by Levi's natural acting talent. Erwin is now well aware that Levi often exploits this along with his good looks to get his way. In the end, the two had parted ways with mutual respect. Probably a good thing, regarding the fact that Erwin was nowhere near Levi's type.

 

Of course once it had been announced that Erwin would be directing the TV series based on Levi's current obsession, he made sure to use their friendship to his advantage. Levi was set on convincing Erwin into giving him the most bad ass role in the novel; Humanity's Strongest. Erwin had been hesitant at first, mainly because he was one of the few people aware of Levi's promiscuous nature, but in the end he had agreed, but only on the terms that he would not have sex with anyone on set.

 

Both Erwin and Hanji know that Levi never screwed around for the sole purpose of _fucking_. He uses sex for mere manipulation and has done it long before he was famous.

Levi isn't trying to be a prick when he says that he's obviously attractive, and his appearance is what has made life so easy for him. The two of them don't  
agree with his unethical choices, but know that Levi's methods of living helps numb the pain that has haunted him for all these years -- but let's leave that story for another day.

 

Levi was woken from his train of thought by the sound of Hanji's crazed cackling as she replied,

 

"Well I'm not gonna lie. Lose your façade and you’re not the easiest guy to get along with. But It's the snarky, rude Levi that I've come to love!" And that's why Levi needs Hanji. She is the only person that will ever accept him for who he really is.

 

He hadn't even noticed even noticed Erwin walk up to them as he greeted,

 

"Hello Levi, Hanji. I how was Bali? I've heard the weather there is difficult to match-"

 

"Enough with the pointless chit chat. I'm fucking tired so just get to the damn point." Levi drawled out impatiently.

 

"If you insist. Long story short, I plan on introducing you to the main cast later today." Erwin reminded. Levi tried to make eye contact, but ended up staring into Erwin's monstrous caterpillar eyebrows,

“I don’t care about the rest of the cast. I just want to meet the protagonist -- I have standards that must be met.” Levi warned.

 

Hanji's face had contorted into a disturbing grin as she sang,

 

"Your going to love him Levi! I know how you like your men and my fangirl senses don't lie! The kids an _obvious_ uke."

"What the fuck is an uke." Levi was _so_ done with Hanji's shit.

 

"Never mind that," Erwin said as he took out his phone, swiftly dialing the required number then holding the device to the crevice of his ear as he spoke in his usual powerful demeanor,

 

"Send him in."

 

***

 

The moment Levi laid eyes on the kid, it was obvious that his appearance was a perfect match to the protagonist described in the book. The kid has caramel tan skin and a head of full brown locks framing his round face. Levi usually can't stand bed hair, but on this brat, it didn't look all that bad.

 

What really caught his attention, were the boy's large and striking eyes. Vibrant shades of blue and green gave his eyes a sort of exotic feel, specks of gold visible in his blinding orbs.

 

"Meet Eren Jaeger." Said Erwin, while Hanji stood behind him squealing, as she uttered some shit nonsense about Eren being 'The Bae.'

 

Levi had seen many attractive people in his lifetime, but this boy was different. His face wasn't plastered with makeup, or airbrushed to perfection. The natural glow of his skin gave off an impression of innocence, best described as pure and natural.

 

He was beautiful.

 

The only problem; He's a fucking _child_. Levi wouldn't be surprised if the kid wasn't a day over 15.

 

Taking a closer look he realized,

 

_‘I've seen this brat before...’_

 

_‘OH HELL NO.’_

 

This was the fucker that dared challenge him and almost blew Levi's cover yesterday. No one provokes Levi Ackerman. This kid was just waiting to be slaughtered.

 

He threw the brat a vicious glare. If looks could kill, Levi would be quite the murderer.

 

Levi's gaze almost faltered when he realized that the kid was glaring right back, and although the ladders gaze was nowhere near as intimidating as Levi's, he couldn't help but feel captivated by the brats eyes. The kid had spunk, but nobody was going to change Levi's mind once it was made. This brat had to go.

 

Turning to Erwin, he spoke mockingly, "What the hell? He's a fucking brat. I refuse to act with some cocky middle schooler."

 

Before the man could reply, the brat had cut him off,

 

" _I'm_ cocky!? I'd call what I saw outside the entrance yesterday pretty cocky -- you were being an arrogant douche bag!"

 

Okay. Someone would need to hold Levi down because he was about to strangle this kid.

 

Hanji squealed in glee,

 

"So you guys already know each other!"

 

Erwin sighed, ignoring Hanji as he warned,

 

"Levi, this is my set, my rules. I don't know what you have against the boy, but Eren is perfect for this role and you will _not_ convince me otherwise.

 

Trying to calm my aggravation I spoke impassively,

 

"If you insist on casting the kid, at least give him a role that fits his age category. He looks more like the protagonist in the first episode, before he hit puberty."

 

“I’m 21 you twat.”

 

_'Oh? So the kid is legal after all.'_

 

Erwin quickly jumped in before Levi could make matters worse,

 

"That's quite enough Levi, and I've already told you that we had decided to change the age of the characters when Wall Maria fell -- that way we won't have to hire more actors. Were you perhaps not paying attention to our previous conversation?"

 

Well It's not Levi's fault Erwin's fucking boring.

 

At the brink of Erens anger, he stomped out of the room, slamming the door loudly in the process.

 

Hanji looked startled, finally taking in that Levi and Eren weren't on the best of terms. Who is he kidding? Levi would die before acting with that shitty brat. It's not that the kid isn’t good looking. On the contrary he is quite the looker and would probably be a pretty good fuck.The problem is that this kid could easily destroy Levi's reputation. He was only person besides Erwin and Hanji that thought his looks didn’t suffice and actually cared about Levi's personality.

What makes Eren different from even Hanji and Erwin was that he despised Levi, and he couldn’t stand the thought of having an enemy that he had no control over.

 

This kid was dangerous.

 

“Erwin.” Knowing very well that he couldn’t change Levi's mind about wanting Eren fired, Erwin spoke with exasperation,

 

“Why do you have to be so difficult? Eren was obviously the best man for the part, plus his acting is exceptional.” Hanji nodded in agreement, for once keeping quiet.

 

“I honestly doubt the brat is half the actor I am, if he can even act that is.” Levi accused. It was true. The kid obviously had no experience and would need a lot of work.

 

Erwin sighed, “I didn't want to tell you this Levi, but you leave me no choice. I didn't cast Eren because I was in favour of his acting.”

 

What? 

 

After a brief moment of silence, Erwin continued his explanation,

 

“From the moment I had met the boy, I knew that he was special. When I had watched Eren during his audition, I was truly amazed by his performance.”

“Ok, He can fucking act. So what?” Levi asked in annoyance.

Levi could tell that Erwin had hesitated before he responded, his voice serious as he said,

 

“Levi. Eren’s performance had been the most exceptional I have ever seen. I would go as far as saying that his rendition had surpassed even your acting.”

 

_No._

 

There was no way Levi had been outdone -- he couldn’t believe it. Unfortunately, Levi knew better than anyone to never question Erwin’s judgement.

 

“Don’t get me wrong. As an actor, you are far superior to the boy. As a matter of fact, it wasn’t his acting that had made his performance worthwhile. Watching Eren on stage, he had a flawless understanding of his character and his portrayal of Attack on Titan’s protagonist was right on the dot. At first glance you might think that this is because the boy is a skillful actor, but the reason Eren’s acting is so breath-taking is because he is able to relate to his character through the suffering he has felt in his own life. When Eren is acting, he lets out all of the anger and pain pent up inside of him through the lines of Attack On Titan’s protagonist.”

 

In the heat of the moment, Hanji interrupted Erwin,

 

“And that means…”

 

“In short, Eren is a good actor because he isn’t really acting.”

 

Levi was honestly perplexed by Erwin’s conclusion. He never would've guessed the brat had a difficult childhood. Maybe that's why he was such an angry kid.

 

Erwin may have convinced Levi that the brat was definitely good enough to be on the show, but the one thought running through his mind was that he couldn’t let some fucking rookie steal his spotlight. Levi had worked his ass off to get his rise to stardom, and he wasn't giving up his title “Actor of the Decade” because he was defeated by some baby-faced brat. He can't have Eren blow his cover and there was no way their current relationship wouldn't affect their acting.

 

Levi had no other choice but to rely on his last resort. Good thing it was sure to work,

 

“Erwin. Have you not considered the fact that I might not care _how_ perfect Eren is for the part? Once I make up my mind, I never change it. It’s too bad you're not willing to play by my rules because now I’m not going to follow yours.”

Erwin narrowed his eyes, his gigantic eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Hanji on the other hand knew Levi well enough to know exactly what he was up to,

“ _No_. You _wouldn't_!”

 

“Oh I would, and I _will_ shit glasses. If you don’t fire Eren, I’ll just _fuck_ the damn brat -- lead him on then break his heart. I doubt he’ll be worth your time and money after I’m done with him.” Levi smirked evilly as he watched Hanji break down in horror.

 

Hanji and Erwin knew what very well what he was capable of when sex came into play. Levi had once nearly led a company to bankruptcy after one of their executive producers had refused to increase his income. Levi had forged a forbidden relationship with the movie’s female lead, and while she was head over heals for him, he was fucking one of her male co-stars. Long story short, Levi got his revenge, and due to emotional trauma and tension between the two actors, the movie had been delayed for 5 months.

 

Levi _really_ wouldn’t want to be in Erwin’s shoes right now.

 

“Absolutely not! We had a deal. No sex with _anyone_ on the cast!” Erwin shouted.

 

“Plans have changed, and since you’ve already announced my casting, you can’t get rid of me.” Levi shrugged.

 

To Levi's surprise and confusion, a smile sported Erwin’s lips,

 

“Well what if I told you that the kid would never give in to your manipulation.”

 

Huh. Well Levi hadn’t considered that, not that it really mattered. Sure the kid hates him, but there’s nothing a bit of money and sex can’t fix. Levi subtly continued with his plan when he challenged,

 

“How about we make a little bet out of this eyebrows? Instead of leading the kid on, I’ll seduce the brat, and if he gives in and has sex with me, you have to fire him.” Erwin paused in thought and questioned,

 

“What if Eren is straight?” Hanji grinned as she confidently stated,

 

“All men are gay for Levi Ackerman!”

 

“Fine, I’ll play along, but _only_ because my intuition tells me Eren won’t be as easy to trick as your past ‘lovers’.”

 

Levi scrunched his nose in disgust,

 

“People aren’t considered _lovers_ when they’re fucking one night stands.” He deadpanned.

 

Hanji, who was now radiating with excitement yelled out,

 

“ _Anyway_ , this will surely be interesting. I should get the rest of the cast to place wagers on the winners!” Erwin shook his head in distaste,

 

“No. This is to be kept confidential, and remember Levi that if you lose, you must accept Eren as a part of this cast without complaint and accept him as a fellow actor.”

 

Levi glared at him in disbelief until Erwin finally gave in and said,

 

“Fine. We all know that you can’t retrain your incessant bitching, but if you lose, you must work with him accordingly.”

 

Satisfied, Levi turned on his heels and made his way towards the buildings exit. He had this bet in the bag. Levi would get rid of that infuriating brat and make sure he remain the best actor on the show.

 

“Once _I_ win, I’ll be sure to send pics.” He called back, a devious smirk tugging his lips.

 

“Please refrain from making them too explicit,”

 

“PLEASE DO!”

 

“Shut the fuck up shitty glasses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is gonna get pretty heated.
> 
> I can't wait to start writing about an innocent, sexually confused Eren and I just love the idea of Levi being a fucking tease.
> 
> I'm so sorry that Levi is such a jerk! Don't worry, it's all part of the story!
> 
> I wrote this at 3 am so plz don't judge me!


	4. Attempted Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more characters thrown into the picture.
> 
> Levi's a slut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Eren POV:

"I can't believe I was outdone by this asshole." Jean criticized as he pointed in my direction. He had been moping for hours now and it was really starting to piss me off.

 

"Don't be such a buzz kill dude, just follow Sasha's example and eat your troubles away." The bald kid we'd met earlier who had introduced himself as Connie replied.

 

I had only known the actors I'll be working with for about a day but I already know they're all, how do I word this without sounding rude...

 

Ah hell, they're all fucking insane.

 

This weird guy Auruo kept trying to size me up, and Sasha takes in food like a damn vacuum. Erwin is gonna go bankrupt if he has to keep restocking the snack table. The freckled girl Ymir is pretty cool but the small blonde chick Krista was being way to friendly and being the paranoid shit I am, it kind of freaked me out. This guy Mike won't stop sniffing me and OH GOD HANJI! As if her crazy scientist get up wasn't creepy enough. She almost gave me a heart attack earlier when she tackled me on the way out of the bathroom. She said I'm her newest test subject and she won't stop calling me humanity's greatest uke? And I honestly thought horse face would be the weirdest person here.

 

I heard Ymir walk up behind us,

 

"C'mon Kirstein. Just be glad you even _got_ a part, even though your character honestly annoys the hell out of me. I for one know that Erwin couldn't have chosen anyone more fucking obnoxious for the job." I heard Connie snicker as he added,

 

"Yeah man, and with the way you fight with Eren, you guys won't need to practice when you bite each other's heads off on set!"

 

Jean looked offended as he countered,

 

"You can insult me, but my character? That's just a low blow guys. Besides, compared to all of your boring parts, my character is a total badass!"

 

I rolled my eyes dramatically,

 

"Shut the fuck up Jean. You're just jealous you didn't get the part you wanted, plus all your character ever does in the book was complain the whole time."

 

I felt Jean glare daggers at me as he replied,

 

"Oh and you think you're so perfect just because you're character is the protagonist. Well if you haven't forgotten, the guy literally _stabbed_ three men to death when he was nine! I wouldn't call that a pleasant childhood. "

 

"He only killed two men you prick!"  _Not that it makes it any better, "_ And I'm really getting tired of your bullshit. Go chew on some hay or whatever the hell horses do." I retorted.

 

"Dude, those horse jokes got old like 5 years ago and that's before I even met you!"

 

"Well I'm sorry that I wasn't the first one to notice your long ass face."

 

Jean looked like he was gonna drop kick me across the parking lot as he warned,

 

"If you call me a horse one more time, I swear,"

 

"EREN." Fuck. I hadn't even noticed Mikasa come up beside me. I glanced over to see Armin catching his breathe, not far behind.

 

I rubbed a hand across my face, exasperated as I tried to calm my friend down,

 

"Mikasa, I swear it's not my fault,"

 

" _Save it_. God Eren you can be such a child sometimes, and how many times have I told not to pick fights with Jean? I know you have anger issues but-"

 

"I do not have anger problems!" I countered. Ugh leave it to Mikasa to embarrass me in front of everyone.

 

"Calm down Mikasa." Armin stuttered as he tried to calm us both down,

 

"It's not that Eren's reckless, he's just a bit overenthusiastic. Let's just drop it ok." Thank god Armin was on my side, I can always count on him to keep Mikasa from getting out of hand.

"It's kind of creepy how you two sound like a married couple, while Eren's the snotty kid getting grounded." Jean snorted at Ymir's assumption and before he could throw anymore insults Krista cut it,

 

"Eren! I heard you got to meet Levi Ackerman!"

 

Everyone gasped as they turned to me, their faces lit with both shock and joy. Wow it's like Jean and Mikasa weren't out to get me five fucking seconds ago.

 

"Was he hot! Well of course he was, the man's gorgeous! Was he as nice as the media says he is?" I scoffed, hating the idea that my friends practically _worshiped_ the guy. How could they all be fooled by such a douche bag. I was about to tell everyone the truth about Levi when said man burst into the room.

 

Yes. Levi Ackerman had the nerve to make the most dramatic entrance possible. The door was thrown open, as he strutted on set dressed in clothes that were obviously designer. He wore a fitted sport jacket and a pair of pants that completely showed off his ass (not that I was staring.) I could see the contours of his chiseled muscles underneath his sheer, collar neck shirt and I'm almost certain that he purposely left the last three buttons open, showing off his chest and collar bone.

 

As everyone on set drooled over the celebrity, I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Sorry to break it to ya, but Levi really isn't the guy you think he is. In reality, the man is just a rude, vile little man that happened to be born good looking.

 

Before anyone could get the chance to crowd Levi, Director Erwin cleared his throat loudly, and our heads jerked in his direction. No one dared to ignore the powerful presence that man held, even if they had to tear their eyes from the sex god settled merely a few feet away.

 

"Congratulations on being cast everyone. I'd like to remind you that while I was out of the state, I had hand picked three actors that I believed were perfect to play the characters with the ability to transform into the Colossal, Armoured and Female Titan. They will be arriving in two days, in time for the end of the photo shoot. Also, as some of you may know, many of you aren't yet well known actors, and we have the pleasure of having the famous Levi Ackerman join our cast. The author of the the novel had never given the characters in this story specific names, so I thought that a great way to advertise yourselves as actors would be by using your real names on the show instead of making up names for your characters."

 

Now that I thought about it, it was rather strange that the author had never gave any of the characters proper names. My character had always been called "The Protagonist," and Levi Ackerman's was known as "Humanities Strongest."

 

I could already feel the excitement warm my insides. I'd be the name and face of AoT's protagonist!

 

After zoning out a great deal through Erwin's announcement, I almost jumped when I was roughly tapped on the shoulder. I looked up to see everyone staring right at me, clearly in shock. In the midst of my confusion, I turned around to end up locking eyes with Levi.

 

He was not only in close proximity to me (to the point where it was quite uncomfortable,) but my heart involuntarily Clenched at the sight of his heated gaze. His mouth was upturned a devious smirk I have to admit that it was the utmost sexiest I had ever seen. Maybe to everyone else, this may have looked like some friendly exchange of acknowledgment, but honestly, his wild eyes made the man look like he was about to eat me alive.

 

I tried to hide my discomfort, determined to keep my cool. I wasn't about to fall for any of Levi's traps,

 

"What." I asked relieved I sounded somewhat threatening.

 

"Nice to see you again Aaron."

 

"It's EREN." I spat bitterly. That son of a bitch knows very well what my name is. He was purposely trying to annoy me!

 

Surprisingly, Levi apologized looking disturbingly sincere, which had my friends squealing. Oh not this act again!

 

"Have you shown your friends the autograph I gave you?" He asked with a smile. Mikasa was looking at me with surprise. She knew that I had no interest in the man and would never ask him for anything let alone an autograph. She was also probably furious I hadn't gotten her one. What a fan girl.

 

I scoffed as I replied,

 

"If you really want to know, I BURNED IT."

 

"Eren!" Everyone shouted. What? I was just being honest.

 

Mikasa literally pushed me out of the way as she butted in,

 

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ackerman sir. Eren may be an idiot but his heart is in the right place."

 

" _Mikasaaaa_ not in front of this jerk!" I groaned in humiliation. Oh ho. You may be able to hide that shit personality from them, but not me Ackerman! I saw you suppress laughing at my embarrassment!

 

Levi's expression softened as he spoke to Mikasa,

 

"Ah. You must be Mikasa. I was surprised when I heard that we share the same last name." For the first time since, actually for the first time ever I saw Mikasa blush. Actually _blush_! I watched Krista and Sasha pulled her back, obviously jealous.

 

As the group calmed down from their shock, Levi spoke up before anyone could horde him,

 

"It was great seeing you all. I would stay to chat but I really need to speak to Eren over here." The guy actually winked at me. I shivered in disgust as he playfully grabbed my arm and pulled me to the direction of the exit. When I tried to resist, he gripped my wrist so tightly I cried out in pain. Good thing for him we were out of the building before anyone noticed my distress.

 

Now that we were alone, he led me through the parking lot, took out a pair of keys and a black sports car flashed, indicating that he had unlocked it. He swung the passenger door open and abruptly shoved me in. Well I guess he was done faking for now.

 

"What the hell!?" I yelled, my voice _not_ cracking like a teenage boy.

 

I heard the man sign as he lowered himself into the drivers seat and turned to face me,

 

"Look kid. I know we got off to a rough start but how about we start over? It couldn't hurt to get along if we're gonna be acting together." _What?_ Ok now I was confused.

 

"U-uhhh," Wow, really intelligent Eren.

 

Levi's expression changed from one of composure to his previous sexy demeanor as he continued,

 

"I can't believe until now, I hadn't noticed that hot ass of yours. I bet everyone wants a piece of that." As Levi pretended to think deeply, tapping a finger against his cheek in contemplation, he jerked his gaze toward me, his voice sultry as he said,

 

"I'll give you some advice Jaeger. If you want to be an actor, I have to let you know that show business is by no mean _f_ _air_. There are liars and cheaters and in order to make it to the top, you're gonna have to give up some of your humanity. In this case, your humility." What does that have to do with this situation?

 

"Everyone knows that _sex_ is the best method of manipulation, and I'd be willing to show you the basics of how the industry works. Your best option is to improve your skills through some  _hands on_ learning." My mouth hung agape -- I was outright mortified.

 

What the absolute _fuck._

 

Had the man gone insane? What was he even talking about?

 

"W-what the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Dammit, I stuttered.

 

Taking advantage of my shock, Levi grabbed my chin, pulling me towards him so our noses almost touching. My eyes widened in disbelief as the warmth of his breath caressed the shell of my ear,

 

"I'm offering the orgasm of your life kid. I wanna hear you scream."

 

I shivered solely from his vulgar words as I pushed him away from me, desperately trying to gather some composure,

 

"Get away from me you asshole!"

 

Levi looked stunned. I bet your not used to being turned down you egotistical bastard.

 

"You can't seriously be turning me down. Your kidding right?" He mocked, obviously confused.

 

"Unlike your stupid fans, I'm not falling for your shit! It's obvious you hate me, and I don't know what your hiding, but I'm not falling for it, and do you really think I'm so desperate that I'd sleep with a guy like you!? I'm straight for God sake!" I stated with confidence. I would never give my body to my sworn enemy! Even if he's the hottest man on the face of this fucking Earth. Also, the guy fucking hated me a few hours ago, so why the hell was he trying to seduce me? He was obviously up to something. Screw him.

 

The mans face shifted into a deep scowl. Oh if looks could kill.

 

With his teeth clenched, he was emanating rage as he spoke,

 

"Last chance brat, before I make your life a living hell." There's the Levi I know. I nodded, flipping him off in the process.

 

In an instant, I was thrown out of his car and the engine roared as Levi sped away, leaving me terrified and confused, lying in the middle of the parking lot.

 

I'm in some deep shit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys because soon there will be some major character development on Levi's part!
> 
> Also yes, I am planning on this being a slow build fanfic. Of course there will be some delicious smut later on.
> 
> Please press kudos and comment if you'd like another chapter!
> 
> Positive comments will defo speed up updates<3


	5. Give Me Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here, or is that just this chapter?...  
> This is my favorite chapter yet  
> and yes the time has come my friends!  
> This is where this fanfic really starts to take flight.
> 
> Btw, yes the title of this chapter is a pitbull song because I was listening to it on repeat when writing it...
> 
> Please comment, bookmark and kudos to let me know if anyone's still even reading this bullshit.
> 
> Enjoy~

 

Levi POV:

 

Oh that kids fucked.

 

Flipping me off is one thing, but outright _rejecting_ me? That kid must be brain dead if he rejects sexual favors from goddamn movie stars.

 

Swerving sharply past the street corner, my eyes snapped to face my cars dashboard. Ten miles over the speed limit. I internally shrugged, because I’m Levi _Fucking_ Ackerman and can do whatever the hell I want.

 

I gripped the steering wheel hard and could feel the leather grate under my skin, and almost flipped my shit when I heard a loud buzz assault my ears.

 

Our goddamn generation and fucking technology. I looked like a middle aged business man wearing a bloody blue tooth but Erwin insisted I don’t text and drive.

 

“FUCK.” I cursed as I enabled the receiver. It took long enough to turn off that incessant noise.

“I don’t care how horny you are Levi we need you back here for costume fittings.” I could almost feel the spit Hanji was spewing onto her phone on the other end. Disgusting.

 

“Do you really think every time I say fuck it means I want sex, because by that logic I’d be sleeping with the population of California by the end of the day.”

 

“That's pretty close to how many people you sleep with every other day.” Hanji countered enthusiastically.

 

“So why is my little munchkin so down in the grumps?”

 

Ignoring the offensive nickname I corrected,

 

“It’s down in the dumps four eyes.”

 

“Not when your bestfriend’s a short and angry midget it’s not.” Hanji sang then continued,

 

“That’s why for all the movies you've been in, the directors have made sure the female leads are well under 5’ 3”. It’s a Good thing this time around your height matches your character because that Mikasa chick is a good 10cm taller than you!” Hanji cackled as I rubbed my temples in exasperation, cutting the women off before she continued talking and never fucking stopped,

 

“The kid didn’t want sex.” I could tell the gears were turning in the abnormals head as she replied,

 

“Are you sure he’s not just playing hard to get? You get that sometimes with the women you sleep with.” Thinking of that bright eyed brat, I couldn’t hold back my irritation,

 

“To summarize, the fucker blew me off then said he isn’t gonna take any of my shit. He doesn’t fucking want me.” I spat in the heat of my rage.

 

There a long moment of silence.

 

“I like this kid.” Hanji murmured passively.

 

“What.”

 

“I FUCKING _LOVE_ THIS KID! Just as Erwin had said, Eren’s not your typical co actor. There’s something about him that makes him... special. At first I just thought he was a cutie but the kids got guts. Besides, the boy must be pretty pure if he refused the fuck of a lifetime. Maybe he _would_ be good for you.” I contemplated what Hanji had said before retorting,

 

“I don’t need some pompous brat keeping me in line. I want a greedy, self centered co-actor that craves fame and fortune. That way I know I have control, but with that brat around anything could happen, and I fucking HATE that.”

 

Honestly, I’ve always had the urge to dominate others because I don’t trust anyone. I play dirty, and thats what Eren’s been asking for from the minute I met him. Someone’s gotta show that damn brat who’s in charge. I’ll make sure I have everyone on set in the palm of my hand and I’ve got just the plan to do it.

 

It’s too late for the easy way out cause I’m not offering the brat sex or money. When it comes to games I always win, and I was gonna make him SUFFER.

 

Call me the fucking devil because Eren Jaeger, your getting a one way trip to _hell._

 

 

Eren POV:

 

 

Levi Ackerman is TALKING to my friends.

Levi Ackerman is LAUGHING with my friends.

Levi Ackerman is TOUCHING  _my_ friends.

 

Ok that might’ve came out wrong, but the prick had his arm around Armin’s shoulder and he didn’t even seem to mind. Also, Jean just offered the guy a fucking fist pump and Levi didn’t turn it down. With this information, there were two things I was sure about:

 

One: Jean is a fucking dork.

Two: Levi was up to something.

 

Honestly, the man must’ve been inwardly cringing having to even touch Jean because I know I would be. He hadn’t even cursed once since he got here and by the looks of it, he’s pretending our little ‘encounter’ had never even happened. I couldn’t even tell Armin about it before, you know what? How about we just backtrack to where it all started…

 

“Armin!” I hollered as I made my way towards the group accumulated near the front doors. I pulled him aside because I didn’t want anyone else to hear. Mikasa would probably flip her shit if she found out about Levi and the rest just wouldn’t believe me.

 

“Eren! Connie gave me his beanie. Do I look hot or what?” Armin beamed as he fixed the toque on his head (yes toque, because WTF is a ‘beanie’?)

 

“Um, yeah man you look totally fuckable, but listen for a sec. You know Levi Ackerman right,” Armin nodded, brows furrowed in confusion but of course I was cut off by the man himself,

 

“Oh, you guys talking about me?” Levi questioned as he ruffled my hair and weaved passed me, latching onto the blondes shoulder. I gaped in disbelief as the whole group high tailed towards him, over excited as always.

 

The asshole dared to converse with my friends, even sharing a few laughs in the process. I’m not even going to elaborate on small talk because I was way too annoyed to care, plus Levi’s jokes were crap (probably because he’s a complete fraud.) Yes maybe everyone else was laughing hysterically but no I was about to blow my top by the time Sasha dashed up to the celebrity and screamed,

 

“Levi Ackerman sir! I am like your biggest fan, I love you more than FOOD. Can you please sign my face!?” Connie noticing the man’s confusion jumped in,

 

“Yeah sorry man, Sasha’s pretty insane but that was a huge compliment she gave you there. I didn’t know it was possible she could like anything more than food and we’ve been dating for two years.” Levi threw them both a dazzling smile (ugh my eyes) as he replied,

 

“You guys make a cute couple. Also, I’m flattered that you are all fans but we’re cast members now. There’s no need for autographs when we’re all friends.” Everyone’s faces lit up in bliss as Levi continued,

 

“You know what? I don’t usually invite friends over but since the photo shoot is tomorrow how about you all stop by my Villa tonight. We are on the cast of ‘Attack on Titan’ and I think that calls for a celebration.”

 

The group was looking at Levi like he was God himself. Mikasa probably would’ve passed out from joy if it wasn’t for Jean holding her up, or was he feeling her up? Ew Jean thats just low.

 

I cleared my throat in agitation, loud enough for my fan crazed friends to notice,

 

“Are you guys seriously falling for this guys shit? Why the hell would a rich-ass guy like him invite a bunch of nobodies to his house without ulterior motives!?” They all stared at me in horror, those ignorant twats. Levi sent a smouldering grin my way as he mocked playfully,

 

“C’mon bright eyes, don’t be such a downer. Come over and live a little.” I felt my cheeks heat up at the nickname and could tell that Levi noticed before he turned to the rest of the group,

 

“Hanji’s providing drinks and being the eccentric she is, her alcohol selection is insane. Prepare to get hammered guys cause tonight we’re going all out.” For some weird reason, Levi shot a heated smirk in my direction and I could’ve sworn I saw Erwin face palm from across the room.

 

I was not going to that party. Well that was what I thought until I saw Mikasa glaring daggers at me.

 

Fuuuccckkkk.

 

 

Levi POV:

 

My plan was simple. Get the kid drunk, drag him into my room and get the pics.

 

I wasn’t gonna actually fuck the brat, but he was sure gonna believe we did when he woke up in the morning with no memory. Of course I’d have to make sure everyone else was hammered so no one would get in the way.

 

So far everything was going as planned. The party started half an hour ago and Hanji was already drunk. I still had to work on Erwin and the rest, but there’s no doubt they’d all be wrecked by the morning. I luckily have an insanely high alcohol tolerance and don’t have to worry about getting even the slightest bit buzzed.

 

Now I just needed those fucking brats to get here. I heard from Petra that Eren’s carpooling with everyone from the 104th squad, but I really hoped that blonde mushroom was at the wheel. I don’t trust any of those other idiots driving.

 

It’s a good thing my Villa is a little ways out of town cause I don’t want the goddamn paparazzi on my back, especially with all those losers coming over. There was no way in hell I was gonna invite those snotty brats to my penthouse in the city, cause fuck that would’ve been a disaster.

 

Right on cue I heard the door bell chime and turned to see Hanji stumble to the door with a drunken, goofy smile plastered over her face.

 

“Oh my god, looks like ma hipsta possy’s arrived!” Hanji slurred almost incoherently as she invited the group inside.

 

That asian chick was the first to walk in the room, looking more extravagant than usual. She wore a chic black [dress](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/05/68/93/0568937513501bf018b369e8bc6ddb89.jpg) covered with metallic sparkles, and a pair of heels that were much too high for my taste. She might’ve be trying to ‘woo’ me, but towering over me in shoes that made her look fucking six feet tall was a complete turn off.

 

As always, that snarky kid with the two toned hair looked like an utter douche bag with his hipster kicks and colored jeans, and the mushroom looked like some preppy high school freshman.

 

The first thing I noticed about Eren was that he looked incredibly pissed. He was giving the asian this childish glare and the moment he set eyes on me he outright scowled. I would’ve laughed if I wasn’t trying to keep up the nice guy act, which even I found annoying so I guess I could understand why the kid hated me.

 

I just don’t get how he didn’t seem to notice how hot I [looked](http://wfashionmall.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/wfashionmall_men_s_formal_dress_black_3_button_down_shirts_2.jpg) tonight. I wore a dark, snug-fit dress shirt that extenuated my ripped physique. I had rolled up the sleeves to my elbows, showing off my impressive forearms and by the way his friends were ogling my ass, I had guessed my choice to wear skinny jeans had been a good one.

 

The girls in the group were obviously undressing me with their eyes as I made my way towards them. Too bad I wasn’t there for them.

 

“Glad you could stop by. Drinks are in the kitchen down the hall so go wild.” The guys threw their fists in the air as the rest bee-lined to the kitchen. I spotted Eren whispering to his asian friend then pointing in my direction. The girl swatted his hand down and said something I couldn’t quite catch, but did sound a lot like scolding.

 

“Hey mushroom.” I called the blonde before I could hold myself back. Shit. I can’t let my guard down, especially when everyone’s sober.

 

“A-are you talking to me Mr. Ackerman?” The boy asked obviously intimidated. Pulling my shit together, I answered kid in the nicest voice I could muster,

 

“Sorry kid, you just look really cute with that haircut and I couldn’t resist. Your close to Eren right?” The boy’s face lit up in relief, then nodded assuredly.

 

“Is he dating the beauty co-starring with him? The two seem pretty close.” The blonde let out a breathy laugh as he nervously replied,

 

“No! Mikasa’s been our friend for ages and Eren would never feel that way towards her.”

 

That horse faced kid had heard our conversation and added,

 

“Ha! Jaeger could never get a girl as hot as Mikasa. I heard he hasn’t been in a relationship since high school and even then, hes only been in _one_ relationship.” The kid scoffed as he ran a hand through his disgusting mayne.

 

I almost sighed in relief. It wouldn’t have ended well if I made it look like Eren had a one night stand and cheated on one of the actors. I can’t be involved in that big a scandal without getting drama on set and shit from Erwin. After the horse face had left, Mushroom had thrown me off guard when he continued,

 

“One thing I should probably mention sir, is that although Eren might not be interested it doesn’t mean Mikasa isn’t. She might clueless for now, but once she finds out about your little _act_ , you’ll have made two new enemies.” The blonde smirked, innocently tilting his head as if he didn’t just threaten me.

 

“That shitty brat told you.” I seethed in rage, trying to hide my discomfort from the rest of the guests.

 

“Oh _no_ , It was obvious from the start. You may want to watch where you step unless you want trouble. Don’t underestimate what a 170 IQ can do.” The blonde shot back, smiling falsely as he walked away with a skip in his step.

 

That two faced bitch.

 

He’s good, no he’s _really_ good. This might’ve been more difficult than I initially thought.

 

I may not be a psychotic genius, but I’ve got experience. I could tell that mushroom wasn’t planning on telling anyone his findings and I could use that to my advantage. If my plan worked, I could get Eren fired by tomorrow and that sassy blonde wouldn’t be able to do anything about it unless he wants to be job and penniless.

I’ve got my connections.

 

 

***

 

About an hour later, the party got pretty wild. A few of the guys were playing beer pong everyone was already drunk.

 

All except Eren.

 

Trying to avoid that food-whore redhead and Eren’s friend Mikasa(?) I waited until they left to get more to drink.

 

“You look constipated kid. Relax, have a drink.” I offered as I pulled out a bottle of the strongest vodka in my cabinet. The kid scrunched his nose in disgust,

 

“No thanks.” He spat as he turned to leave. Having no patience, I was done with this kids shit. I grabbed his shoulder and leaning in close so no one else would hear me.

 

“Take the goddamn shot or I’ll punch your fucking face in.” I venomously hissed. The brat looked slightly shocked by my sudden change in language, but didn’t falter when he replied,

 

“I don’t drink.” My eyebrows raised, as if questioning his words and I had to bite back an insult when Jean staggered over to Eren, clapping his back as he scoffed in his drunk state,

 

“I didn’t believe it either but it’s true. Mika told me this dorks never had a _drop_ of alcohol. It’s probably why he still looks like a fucking teenager.”

 

“Shut the fuck up Kirstein. Don’t give Mikasa pet names just cause you’re horny.” Eren chided.

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you're a sensitive prick. It’s a good thing you don’t drink -- you’re an obvious lightweight.”

 

“Go get shit faced somewhere else, you horse faced bastard.” Eren snarled, flipping the kid off as he barged through the crowd towards the exit.

 

The kids legal but he doesn’t drink? Bullshit.

 

This fucktard is full of goddamn surprises. If the shitty brat won’t get drunk, I’d just have to do this the hard way. By _force_.

 

I snatched my phone from the coffee table and stalked toward him. I literally grabbed him, lifting him off the ground then shoved him through the door closest to us. Luckily no one noticed him struggle since everyone’s attention had been directed towards Hanji dancing to Pitbull on one of my counter tops. I'll have to remember to make that abnormal clean the damn thing till it fucking sparkles.

 

I flicked on the light switch, making sure to lock the door and roughly grabbed a hold of the boys hair as he flailed in my arms, shouting muffled curses into my shoulder. The music was club level loud so there’s no way anyone would find us.

 

I pushed him down and pinned him against one of the love-seats.

 

"W-wh-what are you doing?" Eren stuttered is surprise.

 

I flashed the boy a dangerous smirk as I pocketed my phone and straddled him. Holding the brats hands over his head, Eren struggled as I lifted up the rim of his shirt revealing a deliciously toned stomach.

 

So the kid was hiding quite the body under those shabby clothes. Too bad that didn’t make up for his tall, slim frame. I may be short, but my broad-ass shoulders and muscular build could overpower the brat any day.

 

As I roughly held him down, I ran a hand over his sun kissed skin and felt the boy shudder under my icy touch. Eren was obviously confused. By the way he was squirming, I also assumed he was pretty uncomfortable. I guess the kid was straight after all.

 

Now that I took a proper look at the brat he wasn't all that bad, but his pained expression would never let this pass as a sex photo.

 

I heard the boy groan in discomfort as I adjusted our position on the couch.

 

I zipped down the fly of his loose fit jeans with ease, then spread his legs wide open. I held one down with my free hand, to keep him from throwing me off the couch and slung the other over my shoulder, stroking his thighs in the process. Eren’s eyes widened in surprise, flushing in realization of the compromising position I had initiated. He thrashed violently, desperately trying to break free from my grasp.

 

“Fucking get off of me!” He rasped in a panic. While the kid was really just trying to slow his ragged breathing, his heavy panting was quite the turn on.

 

So the kid didn’t wanna smile for the camera? No worries.

 

Looking at Eren, he was obviously young, so I had assumed that he probably had the sex drive of a pubescent teenager. Maybe he didn’t want me, but that didn’t mean his body wouldn’t react to some ‘sexual stimulation.’

 

I raised his shirt higher over his chest and sucked hard on the tan flesh of the boys collarbone, his back arching as he swallowed a cry of pain. I admired the deep purple bruise forming on his delicate skin as Eren bit back a moan and growled through clenched teeth,

 

“I don’t know what the hell you're– _hah_ –doing but you better fucking stop it.” I licked my lips seductively then purred,

 

“Mmmh, really now?”

 

I had caught the boy off guard when I daringly rubbed my knee hard against his crotch, and I felt the blood go straight to my cock when Eren threw his head back, letting out an erotic gasp of pleasure.

 

Realizing his slip-up, he choked back a sob, shocked by the way his body was reacting to my touch. Flustered and ashamed, the boy bit down on his lip hard, obviously trying to keep from making anymore lewd noises.

 

I wasn't gonna lie. Eren writhing beneath me, his hot skin against my own was incredibly arousing. His vibrant eyes and soft, plump lips made him look so innocent. Who would've thought this doe eyed brat could be so hot in bed.

 

I might hate the kid but had to admit that fucking him would really get me off, and that was pretty rare.

 

~~I was honestly getting pretty horny thinking about the sounds he’d make with my dick up his,~~

 

‘Wow I really have to stop inner monologuing because my thoughts were getting really out of hand.’

 

I subtly reached for the phone tucked in my back pocket as I murmured,

 

“C'mon bright eyes, I wanna hear you scream.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say one thing guys:  
> It's NOT what it looks like.
> 
>  


	6. Breaking Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update sooner guys but here it is...

Chapter 6:

Eren POV:

Out of all the people who would jump at the chance to get in the pants of our country’s sex god, Levi Ackerman had to be molesting the one guy that didn’t want it. 

 

When the man pinned me down I was expecting a punch to the face, not something someone would expect to find in some gay porno. And how was that psychotic midget so fucking strong!? Ok, maybe I’m not one to talk being 5’7” at age 21, but I’m a whole head taller than the man for fucks sake. 

 

Being raped by an angry gnome while being too weak to fight back has got to be the most degrading thing I’d ever experience, and this might sound stupid, but I honestly had no idea what was going on. I didn’t mean the situation, because with the way Levi was eye fucking me it was pretty obvious. I meant more along the lines of how he was going to do it–the sex and all. 

 

It’s not like I was trying to be ‘chaste,’ or whatever the hell people called it these days, I’m just goddamn clueless when it comes to fucking. 

 

Yes I took Sex Ed and I obviously get the whole penis in vagina shit, but it’s not like I had the time or money to enjoy my teen years experimenting and watching porn. I had to work my ass off just to get food on the table, like hell I was thinking about relationships. Ok, I’ll just be honest here; I have no idea how guys have sex. No fucking clue.

 

I’m still a virgin–No I haven’t told Jean, or anyone for that matter. Mikasa and Armin know because we’ve been together since childhood and get my reasons for it. There’s been a handful of times where people have asked me if I’d been dropped on the head as a child, like that time Jean spazzed at me for not knowing what a dildo was. 

 

Yes so maybe I might be a bit naive and pretty clueless, but I’m not stupid. I’m the kind of guy that can’t read between the lines, but can see a person’s intentions based on their physical expressions and feelings. Also, having a friend as smart as Armin has really kept me in check even though I’m still a reckless idiot.

 

When I was younger my mom had always told me that sex is something special that should be shared with someone you truly love. After her death, the least I could do is listen to her advice and I’ve been trying my best to live up to what she would’ve wanted ever since. I really loved her and would do anything to make her smile, or at least be able to have her rest in peace.

 

That’s why I was honestly terrified.

 

I’ve seen the movies, and guys like Levi could get away with anything with their power and money. I bet rape is his go-to hobby whenever he got tired of pretending to be a decent human being, which he isn’t because he’s the fucking devil.

 

Exhausted by my continuous struggling, I quivered as I forced my eyes shut and tried to distract myself as I waited for hell to cloud over.

 

Why was this happening. I didn’t fucking want this, and I sure know that Levi didn’t either. I guess the evil bastard will do anything to screw with his enemies. I involuntarily shuddered at the idea, and tried to block out the world around me, numbing my thoughts and feelings. 

 

I felt my vision go blurry and almost forgot my embarrassment when I was struck by the thought of my mother staring down at me from heavens in disappointment. This was really happening, and no matter how much I fought or tried, I couldn’t stop it.

 

I’m sorry mom.

 

I think I had blanked out for a second because I shot my eyes open after realizing that Levi had let go of my aching wrists and moved off of me entirely. I gaped at the man in confusion as he stood and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, focused on the screen of the smartphone in one of his hands. I heard Levi let out a breathy laugh which was almost inaudible over the background noise coming from the boisterous party behind the closed door.

I was too lost for words–I doubt that anything I said would change anything at this point. I was no doubt furious, but my anger had been subdued by my oblivion, which was evident by the mortified expression plastered on my face. Without looking up, Levi had guessed that I’d want an explanation (I’d prefer punching him in the jaw,)

“Don’t look so scared kid, Did you think I’d actually rape you? I’m not that fucked up. I just needed some photos of our supposed ‘sex session,’ sorry for the hickey by the way.”

I shot my hand up to touch the swelling bruise on my neck and I flinched in disgust. How did I not notice the guy taking pictures? I’ve been zoning out way too much lately. Levi turned his phone to show me one of the photos as he smirked in triumph. The angle made it look like we were actually fucking. How in actual hell did he make that shot look so realistic!? After giving no response Levi continued,

 

“I’ll delete the photos as soon as Erwin sees them. I just need him to go through with his side of our bet and kick you off set.”

 

I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles turned white. I had no idea what he was talking about, but all that mattered was that Levi Ackerman had just destroyed my future. 

 

“You fucking bastard. People like you think you can do whatever the hell you want just because you're famous. Did you ever think that maybe I actually need this job? Unlike you, my life depends on this part!” I seethed in rage. Levi played on his phone as he waved me off,

 

“That’s show business kid.”

 

I took in a shaky breath, oceanic orbs meeting a stormy grey, and saw Levi’s piercing eyes widen in surprise. Levi gawked at me as if I’d grown a second head, and something in his features even showed a hint of concern,

 

“Kid, you’re crying.”

 

My eyes doubled in size as I unconsciously brought my trembling hand up to cup my face, feeling wet tears on my skin. How did I not notice? I felt time slow as I realized that I was terrified. A minute ago I thought this man was out to RAPE me, but surprisingly it was even worse. I’d give anything for this job and do anything to keep it. My thoughts were muddled and I could feel my pulse elevating by the second. I had to remind myself that I was no longer in danger. This man wasn’t out to hurt me-well my body at least. I furiously rubbed at my eyes as I croaked,

“I’m not crying! A heartless asshole like you would never get how I feel.” I choked as I tried to calm my heavy breathing. The guy dared to look confused, like he didn’t understand that he just destroyed my means to happiness. What I didn’t expect was the look of guilt tainting his features as he spoke softly, 

 

“It’s not that I hate you brat. I’m just the type of bastard never changes his mind, and even if I did want you on set I can’t stand losing to Erwin. I’ll tell you what, I can probably pay you more than this part ever could-no work required. How much do you want, I’m willing to pay you any number you throw at me.” 

 

That fucking prick looked so smug, like he actually believed that he was being a nice guy, helping out those who needed it. Well guess what, I won’t take any of your fucking bullshit Ackerman. Bribery is for the weak, and I want to pay off my debt through hard work and show the world what I’m capable of. 

“No thanks, I’d die before bowing down to the devil,” I spat as I caught Levi off guard and slapped his phone to the ground. In the heat of my anger, I brought my foot down and heard the phone shatter as I smashed it into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. Some stuff is really confusing right now but everything will fall in place later and the next chapter will explain a lot.
> 
> Just to let you know; in this fic, Levi has a soft spot for tears and feels bad when people cry. This will be explained later on. Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please comment if you liked it, I'd really appreciate it<3


	7. His True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi starts to realize things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys I am so sorry for the long wait!  
> It took me a while to figure out where this fic was going, I never really planned on making this too long but your comments have really motivated me! I'm sorry if this chapters kinda boring, but it's really important cause its a turning point in the series. Things are gonna get really exciting pretty soon.
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you still supporting this fic, I love you all so much! I recently got Tumblr so if anyone is awesome enough to post fanart or anything regarding this fanfic, I track 'faithfulshipper.'
> 
> If you have any questions please follow and ask me on tumblr!

Tumblr: [ereri-abridged](http://ereri-abridged.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 

Levi's POV:

 

 

_"Levi. I've taught you many things, manipulation being the most fatal. I'll never forgive myself for the life you've been forced to live. Your innocence once lost, is lost forever, but you're a smart child. That is what will guide you in life. I have always told you to be strong in both the mind and body, but there is one more trait that is just as important. You must be true to your heart, and this is much more difficult than anything you've ever faced. You can't strengthen your heart the way you tone your mind or body."_

 

_"You have to fight for what you believe in. NEVER GIVE UP -"_

 

 "Levi." The sound of his own name had jolted him out of his sudden trance. Levi jerked his head upward, now facing Eren who looked absolutely mortified. For some uncanny reason, this kid had always seemed familiar to Levi in a way that he could never put into words. He now realized that it wasn't that he has met the brat, but he defines what Levi has been searching for his whole life, but could never have. He knew  _exactly_ why Eren had triggered memories of his past. The moment Eren Jaeger had smashed his own phone into oblivion, Levi could only describe the boy as:

Determined.

Fierce.

_Beautiful._

 

The kind of person that Levi Ackerman could never be. All his life, Levi has survived merely by using his looks and intelligence to his advantage. He may be strong physically and mentally, which are two traits that Eren Jaeger doesn't have, but Levi has always been deprived of what matters most. 

 

A strong _will_.

 

Eren's success comes soley from hard work and passion for everything he does. _That_ is what makes his acting worth watching. The kid might be violent and easy to anger, but his pure heart and strive for moral justice makes up for it. For that, Levi envies the brat. He is the person Levi has always secretly wished to be -- kind, fervent, honest. Even on set, this is evident. Levi may be a genius when it comes to getting into character, but how could he ever compete with the real deal?

 

One things for sure, and that is that there's no questioning whether this kid deserves to be apart of the cast. They _need_ this brat, and for once, Levi is completely turned off by the idea of manipulating this kid using sex.

 

Once Levi noticed how terrified the brat looked, he realized that his default expression can be easily confused for piecing rage. Maybe mutely glaring at the kid after he had went as far as breaking Levi's phone wasn't the most reassuring act of communication. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Erwin promptly swinging the door open.

 

_'Fuck eyebrows and his locksmith magic.'_

 

"LEVI. Explain. _Now."_ Wow. No need to get so worked up. Levi noticed the group of brats filing in behind Erwin, trying to make sense of the scene lain out for them. All except Mikasa and Aryan coconut, who of course push their way through the crowd, clouded with drunken rage. 

 

"Eyebrows. I always knew you could hold your liquor." 

 

"NOT FUNNY LEVI. If you two even _try_ to worm your way out of this one, you're both fired." Eren didn't even try to hold back the squeak that escaped his lips and Levi made haste taking a new course of action. He grabbed the back of Eren's neck, leaning in to whisper,

 

"He's bluffing brat, and if you know whats good for you, you'll play along with what _I_ say." The brat looked reluctant, but surprisingly didn't blow his top like Levi imagined him to. He took that as a signal to speak,

 

"The bets off Erwin. I changed my mind -- I don't fuck brats, and that goes to _all_ you twats. By the looks of it, none of you asshats will remember a word I say tomorrow, since you're all drunk as fuck. I saw that scrawny bald kid smuggle some weed in earlier with that ginger girlfriend of his. All in all, I'll make this nice and clear to you all. I'm a fucking _asshole,_ and you are all going to respect that, because you need me in order to make this series a success. The only way this is going to work is if you all keep my shit personality between us, and in return, I won't make your lives a living hell." 

 

The brats had their mouths agape trying to take in the situation. Even Erwin looked somewhat taken aback. That horse faced kid was squinting at Levi as if he was near-sighted -- maybe he is. Levi'll never know,

 

"Uhh, does that mean we're _not_ friends?" Jean slurred.

 

"NO WE'RE NOT FUCKING FRIENDS." Levi now understood why Eren didn't like this little shit. Levi's fans were devastated,

 

"So you were tricking us the whole time!?"

 

"But you were so nice to us!" 

 

"I HAD A SHRINE DEDICATED TO YOU!" By the look of it, baldy's girlfriend is quite the emotional drunk. Mikasa staggered towards him, well aware where she should target her rage.

 

"You fucking midget." She growled.

 

_'At least she'll no longer be trying to get in my pants.'_

 

"Eren! Are you alright? Did this midget hurt you. You fucking _bastard_. I can't believe I was a fan of this dwar-."

 

"It's fine Mikasa. I'm not a baby anymore!" Levi's lips curved upward into a satisfied smirk, 

 

"Oh, you sure about that kid? Because when it comes to show business you sure _are_.  You'll be glad to hear that I've decided to take you under my wing." Levi turned to face Erwin, "The brats got potential, but he'll never be any good without the proper training, don't you agree?"

 

"No fucking way!" Eren and Mikasa shouted in unison. Eren was about to continue, but Levi cut him off,

 

"What happened in this room, _stays_ in this room, otherwise we're _both_ fired." Levi hissed under his breath. Eventually he'll win this brats trust, but for now his plan needs to be brought into action. Erwin cleared his throat,

 

"Surprisingly, that's not a bad idea Levi. It _is_ well acknowledged by the cast that the two of you have never gotten along. Of course now everyone knows why." By that Erwin was referring to the fact Levi's an egotistical bitch,

 

"Our situation has got me thinking. A great way to advertise Eren's career is if we made it look like the two of you hit it off right away -- your relationship would be platonic of course. Because we are running behind schedule, we're planning on finishing the photo shoots for both the ads and the magazines tomorrow. When the magazine writers come to interview the cast, our goal will be to make it look like Levi and Eren will eventually be close friends." Levi saw Eren sputter in frustration out of the corner of his eye. Eyebrows just made Levi's plan a whole lot easier. Who was he kidding? Levi wasn't even sure if this was a plan anymore. He actually wants to get to know this brat.

 

Everyone looked utterly confused, and the lingering stench of sweat in the air was making Levi sick to the stomach.

 

"Alright brats, parties over. Get the fuck out."

 

 

***

 

The following day, it looked like Eren had finally regained his flaming anger whe he strode up to Levi at full force.

 

"You're a fucking _cheater_." Eren spat.

 

"I said sorry didn't I?" Levi would've thrown the brat an insult, but was too busy staring into his blinding oceanic orbs. 

 

_~~'His eyes look so pretty when he's angry.~~ Wait what.'_

 

"Well I still hate you." Levi outwardly sighed, but was internally pretty glad the kid had some bite. He'd be no fun if he was just another pretty face.

 

The cast had to come in as early as 6 am for wardrobe and makeup. Levi was still tired from the night before, but it's not like he ever gets any fucking sleep anyway. Shit glasses had told him earlier that Erwin was planning on introducing the cast to three more actors supposedly playing the main evil titans in the series.

 

Not that Levi cared -- or so he thought. He heard the sound of the heavy metal doors slam open which resulted in all the brats jerking their heads towards the source of the noise. Of course Levi being stoic as always had his arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed as he leaned his weight against one of the sterilized walls on set.

 

Levi looked to his side and noticed that these new brats really stood out from the rest of the group. They carried a sort of aura that most people would find intimidating.

 

The first guy was some buff blonde kid, sporting an army cut and various tattoos. His constipated expression could be described as slightly terrifying, if Levi wasn't a previous thug himself. To beefcakes left was a tall, awkward looking male that made it no secret that he was sweating through his leather pants -- gross. The kid could be considered pretty normal, if it wasn't for his multiple piercings. 

 

Levi locked eyes with the impassive blondie. Just like the other two, the girl looked like she was in her early twenties.

 

Her short hair was tucked into a bun, one purple highlight stood out from the rest of her golden locks. From where she stood, he could tell she had a lip piercing and was that a nose stud? Couldn't be sure. Her piercing grey eyes left his and widened in surprise once she took in one Eren Jaeger. 

 

 _"Holy shit."_ Levi looked to his left to find Eren's eyes blown wide in recognition. 

 

"What kid, you constipated?" The kid didn't take his eyes off the girl as he replied,

 

"No. That's my ex."

 

For some reason, Levi felt his heart clench hard in his chest.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot twist o.O  
> Hope you guys enjoyed I'm so sorry it was boring but the turning point starts NOW.
> 
> I know I was kind of vague about the flashback at the beginning so comment if you know who the memory was about!
> 
> I'd love some positive feedback. Talking to you guys is kind of the highlight of my life right now. :)


	8. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snk cast attends their first photo shoot:  
> Levi gets jealous  
> Him and Mikasa fight to the death  
> Eren's as sexy as a baby penguin (sex appeal comes later people.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surprisingly don't hate this chapter.  
> A lot of the shots in the photo shoot are inspired by Aot's offical art which I've included so you have some idea as to how they're posing. I've also been looking for some photos that match the titan trio, but no luck -- I'm loving their badassery (is that a word? No? Sorry.)
> 
> Also, Levi's been an asshole, and there's nothing better than making him jealous to put him in his place. If Levi wants Eren, he's gonna have to work for it. That's where Annie comes into play. Not trying to spoil anything, but I feel like the Eren in this fic hero worships Annie more than desires to date her. 
> 
> I also want to thank you guys so much for staying with me for so long. This fic has over 100 subscriptions and that may not be much compared to a lot of other fanfics, but I really appreciate it. I'm really new to all this, and I never imagined I'd continue this story, but your comments and support have really motivated me to keep writing! :)

Tumblr: [ereri-abridged](http://ereri-abridged.tumblr.com/)

 

 

Eren had never thought he'd see Annie again after she had moved to Nebraska in the 11th grade, but there she was, and in Hollywood of all places. Besides her new piercings, Annie hasn't really changed -- she's just as short as he remembers, and her icy blue eyes have always contrasted well with her impassive default expression. Although Eren's never had much of a love life, he's always had a thing for girls who can pack a punch -- Annie was the obvious choice. There was that and the fact that everyone had always told them how well they went together. Annie's calm nature had really rubbed off on Eren while they went out, and his passion had always made up for Annie's, well, lack of any.

 

"And I thought you were a sexless virgin. Kudos to you brat." Levi mused. Any jealousy in his tone had luckily gone unnoticed.

 

"What makes you think we had sex?" Eren countered, obviously pissed. Levi raised one symmetrically trimmed eyebrow in question and scoffed,

 

"Are you saying that you dated Miss pastel grunge over there and didn't shack her up? FYI, blow jobs count as sex fuck boy." Eren was both offended and outraged. He doesn’t need advice from some second Christian Grey to know that sex doesn’t make a relationship. Sure he did love Annie, but he’s never wanted to _bone_ her. Now that he thought about it, he admired her most when she had helped Eren beat up a group of bullies bothering Armin in the 10th grade. Daringly asking for Eren’s number after kicking Jean Kirstein hard in his snout definitely left a good impression.

 

"Our relationship wasn't physical -- I didn't think sex was necessary! Of course a horny bastard like you wouldn't understand." At that, Levi was caught off guard. He was just joking with the brat when he called him a virgin -- he sure as hell didn't expect it to be true. Before he could question him further, Annie beat him to it.

 

"Long time no see Jaeger." She called, her metal studded boots clicking lightly against the porcelain tile floor as she and her friends made their way towards him. She was no doubt intimidating, but just as Eren remembered, she held a sort of grace that's hard to forget. Her piercing eyes met Eren's as he admired his ex girlfriend much too eagerly for Levi's comfort.

 

"Didn't expect to see you here Annie. You look good." Eren knew he wasn't overstepping the boundaries. The two had broken up, but not because they had a choice. He sometimes wondered if they would still be together if Annie hadn't moved away. She hummed in response.

 

"So you really ended up coming all the way to Hollywood. You always have been a suicidal bastard." Eren smile broke out into a blinding grin. That nickname really brought back memories.

 

“I don’t remember you wanting to be actor Annie.” She hooked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, leaving her buff blonde friend to explain,

 

“And she still doesn’t. We just happened to be scouted at some local bar. Erwin said something about the three of us being exactly how he imagined the titan trio. I’m Reiner by the way. And beside me is Bertold, but you can just call him Bert.” The three exchanged handshakes, and the two didn’t dare speak to Levi, his features contorted into a deadly scowl. Eren was surprised how friendly Annie's friends were, going by their appearance. They no doubt looked pretty badass, clad in black leather with the ink to match, but their body language was kind and welcoming. That goes to show one should never judge a book by its cover. 

 

“It’s great to meet you. To be honest, I never expected to know so many actors from high school.” Eren motioned for Annie to look behind her,

 

“Jean Kirstein? Well that brings back memories.” Annie’s lips upturned into an amused smirk – Eren laughed, recalling the times they had teamed up to take horseface down. Reiner looked to Annie and Eren,

 

“Well I don’t know about you guys, but I’d call that fate.” The small smile that played Annie’s lips made it clear that Eren was more than glad to be working with Annie Leonhart. Levi on the other hand was fuming. The kid looked like some lost puppy who had finally found his owner.

 

“Alright brat, destiny’s brought you to your girlfriend, _whoop-tee-do_ ,” Levi drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm, “but right now, blondie, Schwarzenegger, and the Happy Giant over here are expected to check in with Erwin before wardrobe.” Annie snorted, unperturbed by Levi’s vulgarity,

 

“Who the hell is this guy?” Levi felt his eye twitch, insulted by her oblivion.

 

“Finally! _Someone_ who doesn’t know Levi fucking Ackerman. Don’t be tricked by his charm and good looks, he’s fucking Satans reincarnate.” Eren sent him a dirty look in triumph, and it took all of Levi’s will power to resist flipping him off. He was no doubt relieved when the three took their leave once they spotted Erwin. Eren’s euphoric bubble had been burst once Levi started up again,

 

"So you're really a virgin." _Is that bastard still caught up on that?_

 

"I am _so_ done with your shit Levi. Yes, I am. _Happy?_ " Levi hummed in response, as if doubting his words. Eren couldn’t help but argue,

 

“One night stands might be normal here in Hollywood, but back where I live, practically everyone is a virgin. That’s just how relationships worked.” Of course Jean had to be passing by at the worst possible moment,

 

“Uhh, I don’t know where you lived Jaeger, but that’s in no way true. I’m not a virgin, Annie’s not a virgin. Hell, even Armin’s not a virgin!”

 

“Well you and Annie are a year older than I am!” Eren countered defensively, then realization struck him,

 

 _“Armin!?”_ Manically screaming his name had brought both him and Mikasa rushing over.

 

“EREN!? Yeah, see how annoying that is. Stop fucking screaming my name, I was literally two feet away.”

 

 Armin may not look it, but he's practically a second Regina George , “Do you know what fucking horseface told me? He said you’ve gotten laid, and I’m not even sure if it was only one time!" Eren was close to tears when Armin failed to answer him.

 

“Please tell me you’re joking.” The blonde hesitated before speaking,

 

“I’m sorry Eren, I thought you knew. It was pretty obvious going by the fact I literally called you to pick me up from that girls house in the 12th grade. It was 8am.” Now that Eren thought about it, he really shouldn’t have missed that. Mikasa tried to console her best friend,

 

“Eren, being a virgin is a good thing and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. You’re only 21, you don’t need to be thinking of these things yet.” Of course Jean was the one to point out how bad that sounded out loud.

 

 

***

 

 

All of Eren’s problems left his mind once he was told he’d get to wear the training corps uniform for the photo shoot. It looked the exact way it was described in the book – a cropped brown leather jacket with the training corp symbol embedded largely on it’s back. The jacket fit snug over his undershirt, and he traced the smaller version of the symbol that rested on his chest with his fingers, struck with awe. He couldn’t wait to see the Survey Corps uniform. More importantly The Wings of Freedom. Erwin had told the cast the logo was still being designed, but would be ready in time for their debut.

 

The boys weren’t fond of having to wear make up (Levi had responded by telling them to  _grow a pair_ and to quote, _‘shut the fuck up’._ ) Eren had to admit that his skin really glowed with the addition of foundation and bronzer, and his friends couldn’t even tell he was wearing eyeliner. His oceanic eyes just looked even bigger and brighter than usual.

 

For the [first](http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130519182622/shingekinokyojin/images/1/15/Unsorted-10-07.png) shoot, Erwin had the 104th squad line up in order of height; one of the magazines were planning on dedicating two pages to the younger characters. Krista and Bert were placed on opposite ends of the line, and because Eren and Mikasa were the same height, he stood between her and Sasha.

 

“Alright brats. Eyebrows may have been easy on you the first shoot, but if you’re gonna be that stiff when you’re modelling, there’s no way you belong on set. The only one that looked anywhere decent was Mikasa, and that’s because she was relaxed, unlike the rest of you rotting floor boards.” Levi’s lecture made the group even more uptight than before. He sighed and gestured to Mikasa stand up front.

 

“ _Oh no_. I refuse to model with this bastard.” A smirk played Levi’s lips,

 

“Yeah, well the feelings mutual, but if you don’t want your friends to be fired for godawful modelling, you’d better show them how it’s done.” Mikasa shot Levi a murderous glare, then locked eyes with Eren, looking for some support. He urged her on – she should give it her all and show that narcissistic douche bag what she’s made of. In turn, she let out a huff of air as the walked up to the green screen, a few feet to the right of Levi. She eyed him wildly. It was obvious Mikasa wasn’t going to go down without a fight,

 

“C’mon shorty. It’s about time someone put you in your place.” Levi raised an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“Well if we’re going to have to work together, might as well make things interesting.” Mikasa took that as a hint to leave no time to waste.

 

To the rest of the casts surprise, she slid out of her jacket – Armin let out a mortified gasp when she daringly removed her shirt, whipping them both to the side. She shimmied out of her white pants and Eren had to hit Jean across the head when he whistled, looking way too enthusiastic for his own good. She stood confidently, wearing nothing but a dark sports bra and matching women’s boxers, showing off her toned muscles and six pack. 

 

Levi was fast ripping off his uniform, which left him clad in a pair of gym shorts. Eren couldn’t tear his eyes away from his bear chest, his pale skin shone in the bright lighting as Levi flexed his acutely defined muscles.

 

“I know the guy is a enormous jerk, but I’d pay anything to feel those biceps.” Sasha drooled. Eren glared daggers, which led the rest of the girls to cower in shame – only they’re unaware that Eren was staring himself.

 

“Hey baldy! Pass me that towel.” Levi barked to Connie, who scurried to oblige. Levi caught the towel with balanced grace and the two rivals took their fighting stances and sprung to [action](http://media.tumblr.com/ab505c9792188162934eb885d96f9e66/tumblr_inline_na5e4pbZyS1rne3aj.jpg). The snap of multiple cameras were heard as Mikasa's arms pierced through the air with a series of jabs and punches. Levi went above and beyond everyone's expectations when he whipped out a blinding kick - his foot sliced through the air with such force the sound was heard from a good 12 feet away.The group was speechless by the time the shoot was over.

 

“Well that’s the best demonstration one could ask for.” Erwin commented, impressed that Mikasa had the power to keep up with Levi. Hanji was full out squealing with excitement,

 

“Is it just me, or are the magazines gonna LOVE this!?”

 

 

***

 

 

It was Eren’s first break that exceeded five minutes all day, and he was no doubt exhausted. The majority of the shoot had gone without problem. They had gotten some great shots of the 104th squad and he, Mikasa, and Armin even got their own [photo](http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/NzIwWDg1MA==/z/juEAAMXQVERSv9cn/%24_35.JPG) together for one of the magazines.

 

The only problem was Levi.

 

The bastard wouldn’t stop psyching him out every shot they shared which resulted in Eren looking pissed in just about every photo. Erwin had told Eren that he looked great in the action shot even though his supposed _acting_ was just him getting riled up after Levi had coolly insulted him. It was announced later that day that that very photo would be used as the main campaign[ poster](http://www.mymangamarathon.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/SnK_-_Manga_Volume_13.png) (God knows how long it took to get Krista to stop smiling for the camera.)

 

Erwin had told Eren that a lot of fans were looking forward to some so called _fanservice,_ so once again he's being forced to model with Levi - only this time alone. It was bad enough having to pose alongside him and Jean. The two wouldn't stop messing with him and Eren ended up making a complete fool of himself. He really hoped those [photos ](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130811122632/shingekinokyojin/images/thumb/7/7d/Levi,_Eren_and_Jean.png/500px-Levi,_Eren_and_Jean.png)wouldn't be released. Shrugging off his leather jacket, he took a long swig of water before making his way out of his dressing room and back on set. He gasped in shock when he was met with a cold bucket of water dumped over his head.

 

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK" Eren sputtered in rage. He looked up to see Connie smiling guiltily,

 

"Sorry man, director's orders. Please don't kick me like Levi did."

 

"And I'll fucking do it again." Levi drawled as he positioned himself in front of the green screen. 

 

"C'mon brat. Unless you wanna be drowned by baldy Mcbalderson a second time, I'd suggest you hurry the fuck up." Eren rubbed his eyes, ridding of any water and hurried to get in position in front of the camera. Hanji gestured Eren to move closer to Levi then explained,

 

"Now for this shoot, Erwin wants the two of you to act natural. Being the hottest guys on set, it's important you look comfortable with each other, but don't forget the sex appeal!" Eren tried to hide the blush spreading across his face. Levi let out a short laugh.

 

"You're gonna give the kid a heart attack." Eren couldn't help but be embarrassed,

 

"Stop making fun of me! So what if I'm a fucking virgin." He mumbled the last part incoherently. Levi pinched his nose, letting out a long sigh,

 

"Look kid. When I asked if you were a virgin, I wasn't trying to be mean. I was actually surprised. In all honesty, this industry _needs_ more kids like you. Hollywood actors have a lot of sex appeal, but there isn't much of anything else. In this photo shoot, your main focus should be showing off those pretty eyes of yours -- no need to be someone you're not." Levi spoke softly, and to his surprise, it almost sounded genuine. The cameras flashed, but Eren was too deep in thought to noticed. The sole thing on his mind was how attractive Levi sounded when he played nice guy.

 

 

*******

 

 

 "Eren! The shot with you and Levi got two full pages in Vogue!"

 

Eren was going to die of embarrassment. This fucking[ photo](http://download.minitokyo.net/Shingeki.no.Kyojin.622661.jpg) will haunt him forever. Levi looked like a fucking sex god and Eren had to choose that moment to soften up to him. Eren didn't look bad, no that wasn't the problem. The _problem_ is that he was looking up at Levi like some sort of starstruck maiden. Jean's pointed it out twice now that he looked like he was completely fawning over the guy. What a prick. You know who else is a prick? _Levi Ackerman_. He must've planned this -- in the end, Levi's the obvious winner. How can a guy manage to look so fucking sexy? The worst part of this all -- Eren knows the truth. Levi was being sincere, and that was the moment Eren realized that maybe the guy isn't a lost cause after all.

 

"Oi Eren. Stop staring at that fucking photo. You get to see me everyday. There's nothing better than seeing me in person." Levi grinned deviously and chuckled at Eren's angered expression.

 

Never mind. _He's a fucking asshole._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give Levi a bit of a break before people starts thrashing him for being a rude bastard.  
> he's not gonna win Eren over that easily, don't you worry. Also, I'm sorry if I'm portraying Jean as an asshole, he's actually one of my favorite characters. He'll defo change his ways as this fic continues. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I'd love it if you left comments or kudos. Your feedback truly makes my day and really motivates me to write.  
> Love you all! <3


End file.
